Vs. Blastoise
Vs. Blastoise is the eighth episode in the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 12/12/2014. Story Ian goes to the registration building, standing on the deck of a pool with a fishing rod. Elise, Togepi, Conway and Sandslash walk from below. Elise: (Sighs) Explain again the point of this. Conway: To ensure complete randomness, they have the contestants fish for a Magikarp, which has a number on it. The number opponents are set, so 1 will face 2, and so on. Ian fishes, pulling out a Magikarp. On its side is the number 37. Attendant: Okay, number 37. Let me type that in, and you’ll have your opponent in just a moment. She types into the computer, as Ian’s picture appears on the screen above listing opponents. Ian’s picture comes up next to Gary’s. Elise: Gary! Conway: It must be fate that they fight here. Ian smiles, and walks away. End Scene That night, Ian and Gary are staring down in Indigo Field, a simple flat field, the crowd cheering loudly for them. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the beginning of the Indigo field battles! We have two very fine trainers here, Ian and Gary, both of them easily making their ways to this stage. But, only one of them will move on in the tournament. Who will win what is sure to be a spectacular battle?! Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary! He’s our man! If he can’t do it, no one can! Gary: You never learn, do you? I’ve beaten you now so many times, I’ve lost count. Ian: Hate to disappoint you, but today is my day. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, both sides allowed to use substitution. The winner is the one with a Pokémon left standing. And, begin! Gary: Go, Arcanine! He chooses Arcanine, which howls to the air. Ian: Sandslash, let’s do it. Sandslash: Slash! (Sandslash runs onto the field.) Gary: Arcanine, Dragon Pulse! Ian: Sandstorm! Arcanine fires Dragon Pulse, a sphere of turquoise energy, as Sandslash releases a wave of Sand, deflecting it. Arcanine then charges in with Flame Wheel, Sandslash clashing with it with Gyro Ball. Arcanine fires several Dragon Pulses, as Sandslash raises its claw, creating Sandstorm. Sandslash disappears in the sand, as the Dragon Pulses miss. Ian: Crush Claw! To Magnitude! Sandslash swings Crush Claw, striking Arcanine’s face, knocking it back. Sandslash then strikes the ground with Magnitude, a weak shockwave shaking the field. Elise: It’s so weak. Conway: Magnitude is like a real earthquake. Sometimes it’s weak, sometimes it’s strong. Gary: Ha! That all you got?! Flame Wheel! Ian: Magnitude, again! Arcanine charges in with Flame Wheel, Sandslash waiting. Sandslash then strikes with Magnitude, the shockwave shaking the entire foundation. Arcanine is struck with such force it goes flying, crashing down defeated. Referee: Arcanine is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! (Gary returns Arcanine.) Gary: Eh, you got lucky that time. Go, Nidoking! He chooses Nidoking, which gives off a low growl. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. With its rock hard hide and horn able to break diamond, this Pokémon is dangerous and territorial. Ian: Magnitude! Gary: Earthquake! Sandslash uses Magnitude, the shockwave traveling at Nidoking. Nidoking uses Earthquake, bigger shockwaves tearing through Magnitude. Sandslash is shaken violently, when Nidoking appears in front of it. Nidoking’s horn glows with purple energy, as it jabs Sandslash with Poison Jab. Sandslash falls, defeated. Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Nidoking! Ian pulls out Sandslash’s Pokéball, returning it. Ian: Thank you, Sandslash. I won’t let you down. Gary: If that’s all you’ve got, maybe you should just surrender! Ian: Not likely. Go, Snorlax! He chooses Snorlax, which stands tall over Nidoking. Snorlax: Snorlax. Elise: Snorlax?! Conway: I can’t say I’m surprised. Gary: Please. Nidoking has beaten plenty of large Pokémon. Go, Double Kick! Nidoking jumps over Snorlax, using Double Kick, hitting its head with too kicks. Ian: But not as big as Snorlax. Crunch. Snorlax opens its mouth, Crunching on a foot. Nidoking screams in pain, as Snorlax swings its head, Nidoking slammed into the ground. Ian: Body Slam. Snorlax opens its arms out to the side, as it falls over, crushing Nidoking with Body Slam. Snorlax stands up, Nidoking defeated. Referee: Nidoking is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax! Elise: It did it! Conway: You’re surprised? Snorlax is naturally a strong battler. Elise: I remember seeing Snorlax helping Charizard learn its new move. But it simply took the attacks, not as much fighting back. (Gary returns Nidoking.) Gary: Not bad. Now, let’s see if you can handle this. Go, Blastoise! (He chooses Blastoise.) Blastoise: Blastoise! Elise: Is that?! Conway: His starter Pokémon most likely. Gary: Hydro Pump! Blastoise fires powerful streams of water from its cannons, Snorlax taking it. Ian: Strength. Snorlax glows with a white aura, as it pushes through the Hydro Pump with Strength attack. Blastoise retracts its head, then flies at Snorlax with Skull Bash, a silver aura forming around him. The two Pokémon collide and push each other back. Gary: Ice Beam! Blastoise then opens its mouth, firing Ice Beam. Snorlax takes it, barely harmed. Ian: Sorry. But Snorlax’s ability is Thick Fat, which protects it from Fire and Ice moves. Gary: Not bad, but not good enough. Hydro Pump! Blastoise nails Snorlax with Hydro Pump, knocking it over, defeated. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Blastoise! (Ian returns Snorlax.) Ian: Great job. Especially for our first official battle. Now, Charizard! He chooses Charizard, which roars into the air. Announcer: And this is a battle of the ages! A battle between red and blue, Fire and Water, starter vs. starter! The suspense is killing me! Gary: Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Ian: Air Slash! Charizard’s wings glow light blue, as it swings one, releasing a blade of air. It cuts through Hydro Pump, the attacks stopping each other. Charizard uses Flamethrower, Blastoise parrying with Ice Beam. Charizard extends Metal Claw, flying at Blastoise. Gary: Double Team! Blastoise disappears in a shimmer, as Charizard slashes through an illusion. Illusions surround Charizard, as Charizard is hit by Hydro Pump, knocked back. Charizard is on its knee, the Blastoise illusions laughing. Ian: Air Slash! Charizard stands, as it spins around, using Air Slash. The blade of wind is circular extending from Charizard, striking all the illusions and Blastoise. Charizard blasts Blastoise with Flamethrower, knocking it back. Ian: Now, Flare Blitz! Gary: Skull Bash! Charizard flies at Blastoise, the flames of Flare Blitz enveloping it. Blastoise flies at Charizard with Skull Bash, the collision causing a huge explosion. The smoke clears, both Pokémon down on their knees. Blastoise stands back up, Charizard still down. Then, Charizard glows with an orange aura, it reinvigorated. Elise: What? Announcer: Folks, we are witnessing Charizard’s Blaze ability! Only useable when extremely weakened, this will drastically boost its Fire attacks. Ian: (Smirks) In that case, Flamethrower! Gary: Ice Beam! Charizard’s Flamethrower tears through Ice Beam, hitting Blastoise, burning it. Blastoise falls to one knee, when it glows with a blue aura. It stands back up. Gary: No way! Announcer: And Blastoise responds with using Torrent, which powers up Water types moves! I don’t think I’ve ever seen any like it! Ian: (With joy) Flare Blitz! Gary: (In worry) Hydro Pump! Charizard flies forward with Flare Blitz, as Blastoise fires Hydro Pump. Flare Blitz pushes through the Hydro Pump, as Charizard collides with Blastoise, an explosion occurring once again. The smoke clears, as both Pokémon stand tall. Both Pokémon fall to one knee, then Charizard to its stomach, fainting. Referee: Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Blastoise, and the victor is Gary! Announcer: And there it is! After a long battle, Gary Oak has taken the victory! It has been a long journey, but today, it ends for Ian. Ian runs onto the battle field, checking on Charizard, which was using its arms to support itself. Ian: There, there. It’s alright. I’m proud of you, Charizard. I couldn’t ask for a better battle. (Charizard gives a low growl.) Take a nice, long rest. (He returns Charizard.) Gary pets Blastoise, as Ian goes over to him. Gary was confused, when Ian offers him his hand. Gary smiles and accepts, the two shaking hands. Ian: That was an excellent battle. Next time, I will win. Gary: Ha! Please! I’ll be stronger than ever next time. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. You know I’ll be keeping up, and passing you. Main Events * Ian's Snorlax reveals the moves Crunch and Strength, and the ability Thick Fat. * Ian's Charizard is revealed to have learned Air Slash and Flare Blitz. * Ian loses to Gary, eliminating him from the Indigo League. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Attendent * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Arcanine (Gary's) * Nidoking (Gary's) * Blastoise (Gary's) Trivia * Ian used Snorlax's Thick Fat to help train Charizard to learn Flare Blitz. * Ian makes the top 16. * Gary reveals his starter is Blastoise. * Snorlax's ability was originally going to be Immunity, to resist Nidoking's poison. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto League Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian